Ryan and Friends
''Ryan and Friends ''is a 1998 animated comedy film film produced by GoAnimate Animation for 20th Century Fox. The second feature film from GoAnimate Animation (the first being the Disney/Sony distributed ''New GoAnimate The Movie'' in 1995) it was directed by Eric Nagler (in his directorial debut), from a screenplay by Peter Cohen and Audel Laroque and a story by Nagler and it stars Benny Pill, Frederick Orcox, Tony Hopps, Jeff Goldblum, Paul Newman, Bonnie Hunt, Bernie Mac, Nicole Kidman, and Morgan Freeman and it follows 3 teenage boys who goes on an adventure to stop Delaware, Dover for becoming a junk city and to defeat Difomill (Mac). Ryan and Friends was the first GoAnimate film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox, and it premiered at Grauman's Chinese Theatre on July 9, 1998 and was released on July 15, 1998. It received generally positive reviews and was a box office success earning a total of $429 million worldwide becoming the third highest-grossing film of 1998 as well as the year's highest grossing film. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Benny Pill as Ryan Cumberbatch * Frederick Orcox as Eric Munson * Tony Hopps as Juan Garcia * Jeff Goldblum as Kendall McQueen * Paul Newman as Rex Cumberbatch * Bonnie Hunt as Enar Cumberbatch * Bernie Mac as Brody Difomill * Nicole Kidman as Nelly Lix * Morgan Freeman as Eddie Emerald * John Leguizamo as Mr. Manmax Production Coming Soon! Music The film's score was composed by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell. The soundtrack was released on July 7, 1998 by Varèse Sarabande. Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by Burger King which has a set of 7 kids meal toys. Trailers * The first teaser was released on December 5, 1997, and was shown before Darren and Daniel's Epic Adventure and Mouse Hunt. * A sneak peek was released on January 25, 1998 during Super Bowl XXXII on NBC, and was also shown before The Borrowers. * The official trailer was released on March 4, 1998 and was shown before Meet the Deedles, Barney's Great Adventure, Paulie, Tarzan and the Lost City, Quest for Camelot,'' Godzilla, Mulan, and ''Dr. Dolittle. * Tv spots began airing between late June and early-July of 1998. Home media Ryan & Friends was released on VHS on December 15, 1998 with a short of Academy Award Winning-Short Bunny after the feature. It was later released on DVD on January 30, 2001. The DVD version features an audio commentary by Eric Nagler, a 37-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. On July 8, 2003, a 2-disc "Special Edition" was released featuring the same special features from the original 2001 DVD as well as new ones including a sneak preview of Goanimate's sixth feature film The High School Whenever Movie. The Family Fun edition was released on June 27, 2006. The film was released for the first time on Blu-ray on January 30, 2007. Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 87% approval rating with an average rating of 8/10 based on 167 reviews. The site's critical consensus states: "Ryan and Friends is filled with slapstick family fun hilarious gags, and very twisting plot ." On Metacritic, the film holds a score of 74 out of 100 based on 37 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Ryan and Friends ''grossed approximately $53,139,758 on its opening weekend, ranking number 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its number 1 spot for one week.The film grossed $162.8 million in its United States theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $120 million. The film made $355,460,294 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross total to $429.5 million making 1998's third highest grossing film and the highest grossing animated film of the year. Accolades ''Coming Soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.